Care Bears Meet Digimon: Digital Champions
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: Evil forces are taking over the Digital World and the Care Bears must help save their new Digimon friends along with some new colorful bears & animals. Care Bears/Digimon x-over.
1. Wizardmon Remembers

A/N: All righty, here's the first chapter in the first feature-length fic that brings together the Care Bears & Digimon, this is a trilogy like the Lord of the Rings and the Star Wars films (prequels & originals). This can also be found on DeviantArt, I based the 3 kids on the first 3 Tamers from Season 3, the song used is "Good Day, Sunshine" from the Beatles. Also, some elements are from the first Care Bears Movie.  
Disclaimer: Care Bears belongs to Nevada, MGM, American Greetings and anyone else. Digimon belongs to Bandai, Saban, Fox Kids and (probably) Disney. Oh and please, if you want to give me criticism, make it constructive critique and make it polite, okey-dokeys? And if you wish to bug me about a stupid rule, do so through e-mail or private message, not the reviews. Now, on with the show!

Part 1, Wizardmon Remembers:

_Our story begins in a little house that belongs to a short character wearing a zipper jumpsuit, brown gloves, brown shoes w/crescent moons, slightly ragged dark purple cape w/ stars & symbols on the inside and a pointy steeple hat w/ a skull on the front. He comes into his living room with a tea set on a tray, that's when he sees the readers/viewers._

Wizardmon: Oh. You surprised me. I wasn't expecting visitors. But please, come in, make yourself at home. I had just put tea on.

_He sets the tray on a coffee table and sits in his armchair._

Wizardmon: My name is Wizardmon, and this is where I live. Welcome to the Emotion Islands in the Digital World. Well, this isn't the first time some folks from anywhere but the DigiWorld came here. You see, it was about a year & a half ago, but seemed only like yesterday. You see, it all started with a special group of friends known as the Care Bears. Their mission is to help people share their feelings, and they live in a magical place called Care-A-Lot.

_Flashback, in Care-A-Lot, the Care Bears are minding their own business with background music._

Good day sunshine  
Good day sunshine  
Good day sunshine

_Funshine Bear is in the park with Champ Bear._

I need to laugh, and when the sun is out  
I've got something I can laugh about

_Love-A-Lot & Bedtime Bear are shopping together._

I feel good, in a special way  
I'm in love and it's a sunny day

_At the same time, Wish Bear is looking down on Earth through her Star-o-scope. That's when she sees 3 children in a disagreement._

Good day sunshine  
Good day sunshine  
Good day sunshine

_Wish Bear goes off to tell the other Care Bears._

We take a walk, the sun is shining down  
Burns my feet as they touch the ground

_She passes by Share Bear having an ice cream cone._

Good day sunshine  
Good day sunshine  
Good day sunshine

_She also passes by Friend Bear & Secret Bear helping Grumpy Bear with something._

Then we lie beneath a shady tree  
I love her and she's loving me  
She feels good, she know she's looking fine  
I'm so proud to know that she is mine

_Wish Bear shows the other 3 the problem._

Good day sunshine  
Good day sunshine  
Good day sunshine

_Friend Bear takes it upon herself that she, Secret & Grumpy will go down and set things right with the three kids._

Good day sunshine  
Good day sunshine  
Good day sunshine

_So, Friend, Secret & Grumpy Bear all take a cloud car down to Earth, right where the three kids are._

Good day sunshine  
Good day sunshine

_(Song ends)_

_The three Bears come to Earth, right where the kids are. The Asian boy with goggles over his head notices._

Boy: What the?

_The other two notice._

Boy 2: Why, you're the Care Bears.

Bears: Hi.

Girl sarcastically: Wonderful.

Friend: Now, what seems to be the trouble?

Girl: This goggle-head here says we met before but I never saw his face.

Boy 1: I'm not saying we've met, I'm just saying I saw you before in a dream I've had last night. Oh, and he was there, too.

Boy 2: I saw them fighting, they were about to hit each other and I was trying to break them up.

Wizardmon VO: _You see, Yoshi has moved to the U.S. from Japan and has forgotten how to make friends. And Rita was a good kid at heart, but she's had some serious issues in her past and took her anger out on anyone who talked to her. While George has always been a peaceful, gentle guy who hated fighting._

Friend: Everyone needs friends, Rita. Including Yoshi.

Rita: I'm not his friend.

Yoshi: How do you know our names?

Grumpy: Friends are supposed to know stuff about each other.

Friend: Like George here, likes to read books and dreams of being a lawyer. And Rita, you stopped caring since your father passed away and your mother longs for you to be a ballet dancer like her.

Grumpy: That could make anyone grumpy being made to wear a tutu.

Rita: That's right. But, how?

Friend: Like we've said, friends are supposed to know about each other's hopes & dreams.

Secret: (Whispers into Friend's ear)

Friend: Secret Bear says not to worry.

Grumpy: Yeah, 'cause no one can keep a secret like he can.

Secret: (Whispers into Grumpy's ear)

Grumpy: And speaking of dreams, Yoshi, tell us about these dreams you've been having.

Yoshi: Well, it's been happening since I left Japan, my recent one happened just like what's going on now.

Wizardmon: _Yoshi's been having strange visionary dreams for the past few days. He wasn't aware of it yet, but they seem to mean something. But that brings me to another part of the story that took place here on the Emotion Islands._


	2. Emotion Islands

A/N: Here's part 2, where we get to know some of the Digimon, also some future Care Bears & Care Cousins. You'll need to Google Image search for what these new Care Bears look like. The villain told in the legend isn't Dioboromon under his Japanese name, actually this villain looks like Venger from "Dungeons & Dragons". Enjoy!

Part 2, Emotion Islands:  
_Shows a map-view of the Emotion Islands, zooms into Middle Island in one of the villages. Where Digimon, colorful bears & critters (that look like Care Bears & Cousins but without symbols) live together peacefully._

Wizardmon: _Some of these folks look like Care Bears & Care Bear Cousins but minus the tummy symbols. They lived on Middle Island and lived peacefully with the Digimon of some villages._

_A lavender bear named Best Friend Bear comes out her door and sweeps up the step. There, she sees Wormmon._

Best Friend: Oh, hi there, Wormmon.

Wormmon: Hi there, Best Friend Bear.

Best Friend: How's it going?

Wormmon: Can't complain. Looking forward to tonight's festival.

Best Friend: Yeah, along with Wizardmon & Sorcerymon's annual story.

_Gotsumon comes by and hears their conversation, then looks at his watch._

Gotsumon: Oh, speaking of which, they'll be starting soon.

Wormmon: Better get a move on.

Wizardmon VO: _Ah, here's where I come in. Every year, my partner Sorcerymon & I tell the story of how the Islands came to be and how they were saved._

_The trio heads to the village square where Wizardmon & Sorcerymon have gathered around many other bears, critters & Digimon._

Wizardmon: Welcome, welcome.

Baby Hugs: Oh, goody-goody gosh, I love hearing Wizardmon & Sorcerymon tell stories.

Baby Tugs: Especially this one.

Sorcerymon: All right, everyone, settle down, please.

_Everyone takes their seats._

Wizardmon: All righty. (clears throat) Long, long ago, there were the 4 Great Digimon.

_Flashback, 4 Mega-Level Digimon are traveling the Digital World._

Wizardmon: _There was Pheonixmon, whom was in charge of the east, she represented air, wind & sky. Saxonmon was in charge of the south, he represented fire. Baleenmon was in charge of the west, she represented water. And Kodiakmon was in charge of represented Earth._

_While traveling together with Pheonixmon & Saxonmon flying and Baleenmon in the sea, also being the smallest, Kodiakmon was on Saxonmon's back, __they then came upon an empty place in the middle of the ocean._

Wizardmon:_ One day, they came together and formed 4 islands; Pheonixmon formed East Island and gave it mountains and high places. She also gave to all the islands daytime, the sun, nighttime, the stars & moon. Saxonmon formed South Island and gave it deserts & volcanoes. And he brought fire & its many uses. Baleenmon formed West Island and gave it a tropical theme, beaches & palm trees. She also brought the wonders of the sea. And Kodiakmon formed North Island, snowy lands & forests. Also brought life, peace & harmony._

_Each of the Great Digimon form each island, rising their arms, flippers & wings then raising the islands from the sea, having trees, volcanoes & stuff grow and bestowing the things they brought by touching a certain place. The DigiGnomes fly around dozens & dozens of Digi-Eggs._

Wizardmon: _For many years, the Islands lived in peace with one another. But one day, an evil Digimon named Diablomon came and brought darkness, even creating his own island and made many of the inhabitants his slaves._

Diablomon: (Laughing evilly)

_He releases a bright red force of light from his fingertips which turns all inhabitants his slaves with red eyes._

Wizardmon: _The Great Digimon go in to attack but he was too powerful with his army. That's when the Great Digimon enlisted the help of the last group of Digimon who weren't corrupted, also a group of brave, colorful bears & critters._

_Between the Mega Digimon army appear colorful bears with armor, their fronts have the signs of the astrological zodiac, also colorful critters whom are the same animals as the Chinese zodiac._

Wizardmon: _The Zodiac Warriors, the bears representing the astrological zodiac and the critters the Chinese Zodiac. Together, the Mega-level Digimon & Zodiac Warriors were able to fight against Diablomon._

_With the bears & critters riding most of the Mega Digimon, they go into battle against Diablomon and his army._

Wizardmon: _Through the combined power of friendship, kindness, courage & love, the enslaved Digimon were free and Diablomon was defeated and his data banished to the dark dimension. But in the process, his island remained but purified._

_Returns to reality with Wizardmon & Sorcerymon in front of the group._

Sorcerymon: And that's how Middle Island became along with Mt. Eternity. Though, it doesn't have its own guardian, the 4 Great Digimon watch over it together. Though, the Zodiac Warriors are no more, their descendants are still around. Also, the reincarnations of the Mega Digimon who fought against Diablomon.

Wizardmon: Nobody knows who or where the Zodiac Warriors' descendants are nor the reincarnations of the Digimon Army.

Hawkmon: Oh, that gets better every year. Don't you think, Clever Heart?

Clever Heart southern accent: Sure does, Hawkmon, sugar.

Wizardmon VO: _Of course, not to brag, I tell the best stories on the Emotion Islands. Of course, none of us realize about a few uninvited guests._


	3. New Friends and New Enemies

A/N: Here's part 3, one or two things maybe from the first Care Bears movie, also the Falcomon featured here is the original version not the one featured in "Digimon Data Squad"/Season 5, for I personally wasn't impressed with the fifth season so I'd rather not have any connections to that season. Well, the goggle-wearing kid and the main girl in Data Squad are both named Yoshi, but I don't think that really counts. This is a twist on Seasons 1 (Adventure 01), 2 (Adventure 02) & 3 (Tamers), but also some references to season 4 (Frontier). This also features the original theme song. Say, have you ever wondered why Treat Heart Pig, Grams Bear and Hugs & Tugs weren't featured in the second Care Bears movie? Well read on to find out. And enjoy!

Part 3, New Friends & New Enemies:

Wizardmon VO: _Now, back in Care-A-Lot, the other bears & cousins were minding their own business. But soon, they notice that the ones who went down to Earth have brought back visitors._

_Friend, Grumpy & Secret Bear return to Care-A-Lot with Grumpy & Friend in the cloud car and the kids in the back seat. Also Secret in a rainbow roller. The other Care Bears & Cousins notice._

Share: Oh, you brought visitors.

Grumpy: Yeah. It's gonna take a lot of us to help them with their problems.

Friend: C'mon guys, we'll give ya a tour.

Rita: I still say this was a lame idea.

George: Relax, Rita.

Yoshi: Yeah, this will be fun. (pulls onto Rita)

Rita: Oh!

_They come and are given a tour of Care-A-Lot also show the kids a bit of fun._

Wizardmon VO: _Well, for those 3, their problems just seemed to float away. But for another human, his problems had just gotten a step deeper. But before I get to that…_

_Fades to a dark dimension that's opposite to the Digital World where 5 shadowy characters are plotting._

Female voice: Yes. This is the perfect time.

Male voice: (Evil chuckle) Yes, putting our plan into action.

_As one of them throws a few switches & knobs, the sky around the Emotion Islands turns darker. The Digimon, bears & critters notice._

Veemon: Did it turn night already?

Gatomon: Impossible.

Take Care Bear: It's only 3 in the afternoon.

_Elsewhere, the Great Digimon notice this as well, they go up to investigate. There, they find great evil._

Baleenmon: You!

Saxonmon: I thought you were banished to the dark dimension.

Evil Digimon 1: Life is just full of surprises, huh?

_At the same time, out of the sky, comes a Digimon that looks like a court jester with teal & dark purple shirt, green & lavender sleeves, emerald pants, green shoes w/bells at the toes, white ruffed sleeve-tips & collar, dark red mask w/black swirls, and a dark purple/teal/blue jester's cap. On his shoulder is a doll that looks like its head is a piece of broccoli. In his hands is a yellow staff with a white sphere on the top w/2 masks (one happy, one sad) and a smaller version of his hat. His name, Jestermon._

Jestermon: (Chortling)

Hawkmon: Jestermon.

Do-Your-Best Bear: I thought the Great Digimon banished you to the Realm of Darkness.

Jestermon: Oh yeah. 'Bout that, see, Lilithmon, Sauromon & NeoDevimon were able to combine their power to open a gateway to here. And now, as we speak, the three of them are holding the Great Digimon hostage.

Agumon: Then we'll stop you, you're outnumbered.

Jestermon: Oh, but you're not. (turns over, whistles)

_Out of nowhere arrive dozens & dozens of Fugamon._

Fugamon: (Snarling)

_It's then that Wizardmon & Sorcerymon notice this._

Wizardmon: I was afraid of something like this.

Sorcerymon: Me too, we have to get everyone out of here.

_They go out and see many of the villagers getting taken away, but others are fortunate to evacuate._

Wizardmon: This way!

Best Friend: We can't just abandon our friends.

Sorcerymon: We don't have a choice, Best Friend. The Fugamon & Jestermon are too powerful.

_Wizardmon & Sorcerymon lead them to a Trailmon (Worm) in Mount Eternity, where many other refugees from the islands are, such as those from Primary village; the many, many Digi-Eggs, Elecmon & Grams Bear, also Baby Hugs & Tugs Bear. The bears include; Daydream, Forest Friend, Sea Friend, Take Care, Thanks-A-Lot & Best Friend. The critters to escape are Treat Heart Pig, Early Heart Rooster, Creative Heart Goat, Clever Heart Rat, Peaceful Heart Ox, Wise Heart Snake, Mighty Heart Tiger & Groovy Heart Dragon. The remaining Digimon: Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Guilmon, Wormmon, Terriermon, Colormon & Falcomon._

Biyomon: Is everyone here?

Wise Heart (Boris Karloff voice): I don't know about everyone. But this is all that's left.

Peaceful Heart: I'm sorry we couldn't save the others.

Falcomon: It's not your fault, the bad guys are too strong.

Wizardmon: Trailmon, you must take us to somewhere that will help.

Trailmon: Yeah, I just got word from Baleenmon. She said, you must find the defenders of feelings and Kodiakmon hid the Shining Digivolution somewhere that even Lilithmon wouldn't think twice to find.

Wizardmon: Then some of us must find these defenders of feelings and the Shining Digivolution. Who's coming?

_Agumon, Wormmon, Tentomon, Palmon & Terriermon step forward, along with the remaining critters, Daydream, Forest Friend, Take Care & Sea Friend._

Sorcerymon: You should go ahead, Wizardmon, the others & I'll stay to hold off any bad guys that find us.

Wizardmon: Please, Sorcerymon, take care.

Sorcerymon: I'll do my best, you should get going.

Wizardmon: Right.

_The rescue party enter the Trailmon car (along with 2 stowaways named Baby Hugs & Baby Tugs) and have a seat._

Trailmon: Hang on, tight.

_He starts off and heads onward. With background music._

_Di-di-di_

_Digimon, Digimon_

_Di-di-di_

_Digimon, Digimon_

_They go through colorful light and beams._

_Digimon, Digital Monsters_

_Digimon are the champions (x2)_

_Change into Digital Champions_

_To save the Digital_

_World_

_There are also ups & downs & loopy-de-loops, like a rollercoaster._

_Digimon, Digital Monsters_

_Digimon are the Champions_

All: (Yelling)

Palmon: I'll never look at a rollercoaster the same way again!

_They hold onto each other as some tighten their seatbelts._

_Digimon, Digital Monsters_

_Digimon are the champions (x2)_

_They notice a white blinding light._

Agumon: What is that? The sun?

Clever Heart: The afterlife?

_Digivolve into Champions_

_Digivolve into Ultimate_

Trailmon: Hang on tight, everybody!

_Change into Digital Champions_

_To save the Digital_

_World!_

_He goes strait through the light and before anyone knew, they were souring above the clouds._

_Digimon, Digital Monsters_

_Digimon are the champions (x3)_

_Digimon!_

_Wizardmon (who's completely been keeping his cool the whole ride) notices the ride stopped._

Wizardmon: You guys can open your eyes now, the ride's stopped.

Agumon: Thank Heaven. Whew, thank Heaven.

Colormon: (Pants) Let's do that again!

Almost everyone: No!


	4. Digimon in CareALot

Part 4, Digimon in Care-A-Lot:

_Briefly returns to reality where Wizardmon hears the tea kettle going off._

_(Tea kettle whistling)_

Wizardmon: Oh! The tea's ready.

_He goes to his kettle and in a second returns with the hot water for tea, he pours it in the teapot then resumes his seat._

Wizardmon: Now, where was I? Oh, yes, (sips tea) see the 3 kids mentioned earlier had just had a tour of Care-A-Lot and were having the time of their lives.

_Flashback, the kids have just surfed rainbows, blew & popped pink heart-shaped bubbles and played catch the stars. Having a great time in general._

Kids: (Laughing)

Yoshi: Oh, that was incredible.

George: The next awesome thing to Disney World & Sea World.

Rita: Yeah. I take back everything I said about this being lame.

Tender Heart: It's O.K., Rita.

Cheer: You should follow your own dreams, not someone else's.

Lotsa Heart: And that's the truth.

Yoshi: Hey, what's that?

_They look up and see Trailmon, but they don't presume who it is, exactly._

_(Whistle blowing)_

Brave Heart: Aah! A ghost train!

_He tries running away but just runs in place for Tender Heart holds onto his tail. That's when Trailmon stops in a far distance._

_(Chugging sounds)_

Trailmon: (Sighs of relief)

_The doors to the cars open and from out of it comes Wizardmon & the rest of the Digimon. At that time, Funshine has come to investigate._

Colormon: Whew! We made it.

Tentomon: Yeah, another few minutes and I would've wet my seat.

Agumon: Ah…ah… (sneezes)

_He accidentally releases a Pepper Breath right when he sneezed and it nearly hit Funshine._

Funshine: (Gasps)

_She goes off._

Palmon: Did you say something, Terriermon?

Terriermon: I didn't say anything. Did you, Wormmon?

Wormmon: No, not me.

_Funshine returns to the others._

Funshine: Bad news, everyone!

Tender Heart: What is it?

Funshine: I went to investigate the ghost train and we're being invaded by monsters!

Share: Monsters?

Harmony: Are you sure they're invading?

Funshine: Yeah, one of them tried to barbecue me.

_Terriermon appears behind Grumpy._

George: Grumpy! Look out!

Grumpy: Huh?

_He notices he's surrounded by Tentomon flying & Terriermon floating on the breeze by his ears. He ducks out of the way as they go towards him and end up crashing into each other._

Both: Oof!

_Tentomon, Terriermon, Agumon, Palmon, Colormon & Wormmon stand opposite to the Care Bears (Tender Heart, Funshine, Cheer, Friend, Secret, Grumpy, Brave Heart, Lotsa Heart, Proud Heart & Swift Heart) as the Bears & Cousins get in defensive position._

Tender Heart: Care Bears, countdown! Four, three, two, one, Stare!

_They fire a Care Bear Stare at the Digimon, it hits most of them, except Agumon, Tentomon & Wormmon._

Digimon: Yeow!

Tentomon: You guys O.K.?

Colormon: Y'know that tingly feeling you get when your foot's recuperating from being asleep?

Agumon: Yeah.

Colormon: That's how I feel in my abdomen.

Terriermon: Look out!

All: Whoa!

_They all dodge as another Stare comes towards them. They then decide to fight back._

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

Palmon: Poison Ivy!

Wormmon: Silk Thread!

Terriermon: Bunny Blast!

Colormon: Color Sting!

_They unleash their main attacks as the Care Bears continue their Stare. After a moment, Wizardmon & the others come by to stop the fighting._

Wizardmon: Everyone, please stop!

_But they continue attacking._

Wise Heart (as Boris Karloff): I don't think this is going to well.

Forest Friend: This isn't what Baleenmon meant by find the Defenders of Feelings.

_Groovy Heart fires from his mouth a fireball at the ground and everybody ceases from fighting._

Wizardmon: Everyone! Please stop!

Treat Heart: Please, don't hurt our friends.

Brave Heart: We're not going to hurt anyone.

Tender Heart: But you were the ones invading.

Agumon: We weren't invading, you were attacking first.

Funshine: Were not, you attacked me when I came by your train.

Agumon: Oh, I didn't see you and I didn't attack, I just sneezed.

Harmony: I think there's been a slight misinterpretation.

Colormon: Yeah, I think you're right.

Wizardmon: All right, let me explain everything. You see, my friends & I have come to you for help.

Tender Heart: You can explain the rest in the Hall of Hearts.

Wizardmon VO: _And so, the Care Bear Family took us into the Hall of Hearts, but at the same time, a couple of stowaways have made their way out of the Trailmon car._

_While Trailmon naps, Hugs & Tugs come out of the car and look out._

Hugs: What is this place, Tugs?

Tugs: I'm not sure, Hugs. But let's look around.

Hugs: Yeah.

_They go off and explore. Meanwhile, inside the Hall of Hearts, Wizardmon begins to explain everything._

Wizardmon: My name is Wizardmon, they're my friends; Agumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Wormmon, Terriermon and Colormon…

Agumon: We're Digimon, short for Digital Monsters.

Wizardmon: They are Daydream Bear, Forest Friend Bear, Take Care Bear, Sea Friend Bear, Treat Heart Pig, Early Heart Rooster, Creative Heart Goat, Clever Heart Rat, Peaceful Heart Ox, Wise Heart Snake, Mighty Heart Tiger and Groovy Heart Dragon. You see, my friends & I came from a place called the Emotion Islands in the Digital World. We lived peacefully with one another. That was until great evil came and took over the Islands and made many inhabitants their slaves, very few of us were able to get away while others have stayed to protect what remains of the Islands.

Brave Heart: Do you know what this evil is?

Wizardmon: Jestermon said the ones behind this are Sauromon, NeoDevimon and Lilithmon. But I feel there's another evil with them. Also, the Shining Digivolution, the source of all Digivolution which makes us change form and become stronger, was hidden in a place even Lilithmon wouldn't think twice to look.

Tender Heart: This looks like a job for all of us. Some of us will return to the Digital World to confront the evil Digimon and free as many as we can. While others go to find wherever the Shining Digivolution is.

Yoshi: We can help you find it. Right guys?

Rita: Yeah, that's right.

George: Agreed.

Friend: We appreciate the offer, guys, we'll need as much help as we can.

Mighty Heart: Right.

Brave Heart: Well, what're we sitting around for? Let's get moving! Charge!

_He goes off, out the door but stops in his tracks and turns back to the others._

Brave Heart: Uh, just how do we get to the Digital World anyway?

Wizardmon: We use the transportation that brought us here.

Brave Heart: The ghost train?

Colormon: It's no ghost train, it's Trailmon.

Friend: Trailmon?

Tender Heart: All right, Friend Bear, Secret Bear, you take Clever Heart, Terriermon, Yoshi, Rita & George to find the Shining Digivolution. The rest of us are going to the Digital World.

Agumon: Then let's go!

_Everyone goes out toward Trailmon. Most of the Care Bear Family & Digimon get into the Trailmon cars, except Peaceful Heart, Mighty Heart & Sea Friend._

Friend: Good luck, guys!

Peaceful Heart: We're counting on you!

_Trailmon gets started up and then heads off in the direction he took._

Wizardmon VO: _And so began the adventure non of us will ever forget._


	5. Kuwagamon Attacks!

A/N: This part has references to the first Care Bears Movie and the first ep. of "Digimon Adventure 01". Also, Nathan is a reference to both Ken Ichijouji of Adventure 02 and Nicolas of Care Bears Movie 1. Nathan's brother has a slight reference to Ken's brother Sam. Oh, I haven't really determined what the kids should look like, also I can't draw humans anime-style. :( Well, hope y'all enjoy!

Part 5, Kuwagamon Attacks!:

Wizardmon VO: _Taking a break from our heroes & their friends, brings me to another human. One I have mentioned earlier but said I'd get to him later. And here he is now._

_Fades to Earth where a young boy, 'round the kids' age (12 or 13), gets a package left in front of his condo door._

Wizardmon: _Nathan here, has never had any actual friends. And ever since his beloved cat passed away, he thought he'd never love anyone ever again._

_He brings the heavy box inside, but he's also being watched by a small white Digimon with purple points on his feet & ears, bright green eyes and a red triangle on his forehead. Inside, Nathan's brother Andrew (older by 2 years) is reading when he notices Nathan coming in._

Andrew: Hey! Close the door, you're lettin' the AC out!

_Nathan tries to close the door but the heaviness of the box makes him lose his balance and he ends up crashing into the bookcase, leaving a huge mess and the box partly crushed. As Andrew goes to his brother, the little Digimon sneaks in and hides behind a potted plant._

Nathan: Oops.

Andrew: (Groans) It's always "oops" with you, Nathan. Every time, I give you a simple task to do, you end up breaking something!

Nathan: But I…

Andrew: And now the package I ordered for school is partly crushed! Mom & Dad will be back from their trip tomorrow night and the least you can do is make things pleasant-looking for when they return.

Nathan: I'm sorry, Andrew.

Andrew: I don't want to hear anymore of your apologies! (sighs) I have to study, while I do so, clean up this mess!

_Andrew goes into his room as Nathan begins to pick up but he stops and goes into his room where he slumps into his desk chair and turns around as the little Digimon sneaks over to his doorway._

Nathan: (Sighs)

Wizardmon VO: _Nathan has been doing all the work since their parents were out for the weekend while his brother just bosses him around, the truth is Andrew makes him do 2 things at once. He'd look for any excuse to get out of housework such as meeting friends or something, it is also Andrew who blames Nathan for their cat's death. So, Nathan stopped caring long ago._

Nathan: I wish… I'd give anything to do things my way.

_That's when a dark force is in his computer, it hears what he said._

Dark voice: _Anything?_

Nathan: Huh? Who said that?

Dark voice: _In your computer._

_Nathan turns over to his computer and sees a silvery metal face talking to him. Unknown to him, it's Sauromon!_

Nathan: Who are you? Why are you here?

Dark voice: _I am a spirit, Nathan. I can help make your deepest desires come true._

Nathan: My deepest…

Dark voice: _All you have to do is type in the code._

_The code appears on the screen._

Digimon whispers: No, don't.

_But Nathan naively types in the code, the next thing he knew, he was sucked into his computer. The only witness is the little Digimon._

Digimon: Oh deer.

_The little guy goes out through the open window._

Wizardmon VO: _I bet you're wondering why the Care Bears haven't noticed Nathan before and who the little Digimon is. Well, they'll be revealed later._

_Back in Care-A-Lot, the remaining Care Bears, critters, bears, Terriermon & the kids are in the Hall of Hearts, using the Rainbow Rescue Beam to search for the Shining Digivolution._

Sea Friend: Oh, where could Baleenmon have hidden the Shining Digivolution?

Mighty Heart: I wish I knew.

Wish: (Looking through Star-O-Scope) Any idea what it looks like?

Terriermon: No one really knows 'cause no one's really seen it except the Great Digimon.

_That's when Wish Bear spots something through her Star-O-Scope._

Wish: Huh?

_Through it, it looks like a red blip from very far away, she cleans the lens and looks again. But still unclear as to what it is._

Wish: Oh my stars.

Yoshi: What is it?

Wish: I saw something, but I can't quite make it out.

Terriermon: We'd better go see, I have a bad feeling about this.

Yoshi: Ditto.

_Everyone goes out to see about this red blip. But shortly after they leave do Hugs & Tugs appear and see the monitor of the Rainbow Rescue Beam._

Hugs: What's this thing, Tugs?

Tugs: It isn't a thing, Hugs. It's a… a… Thingamadooey.

Hugs: (Giggles) You know everything, Tugs. (hugs Tugs, then releases) What's it do?

Tugs: Uh, it makes… bubbles. Different shaped & colored bubbles.

Hugs: Shapes & colors? Ooh, wee! Make pretty shaped bubbles, Tugs.

Tugs: Any special shape & color?

_He presses the heart, clover & star-shaped patterns, the screen gets all static._

Hugs: No bubbles, Tugs. Not even normal ones.

_They notice the crystal above the platform shining._

Hugs: I think you broke the thing.

Sea Friend: Baby Hugs! Baby Tugs! What are you doing here?

_A rainbow appears atop the crystal and it comes down onto the platform, from it appears the little white Digimon from earlier._

Digimon: Huh?

Wish: Oh my stars, who are you?

Digimon: I'm Calumon.

Terriermon: Calumon?

_(High-pitch roar from distance)_

Yoshi: What's that noise?

Friend: It's coming from outside.

_They go out the front doors and see what they thought was the red blip from a moment ago, turns out to be a giant red beetle!_

Beetle: (High-pitch roaring)

Wish: Who is it?

_The red beetle Digimon lands about 20 feet from them._

Terriermon: His name is Kuwagamon, he's one seriously bad Digimon, even when he's in a good mood.

Clever Heart: What in tarnation is he doin' here?

Mighty Heart: Hugs, Tugs, you stay here with Peaceful Heart, we'll check this out.

_The group heads out and find Kuwagamon!  
_

Kuwagamon: (Roaring)

Friend: Leave this place, Kuwagamon!

Wish: I don't think he's one to reason with.

Terriermon: Yeah, Kuwagamon is vicious & ruthless.

Kuwagamon: (Roaring)

Wish: Care Bears, Stare!

_She, Friend & Secret Bear use the Care Bear Stare on Kuwagamon._

Kuwagamon: (Roars)

_He knocked over, but gets back up a second later and turns his attention to the kids._

Kuwagamon: (Growling)

Rita: Aah!

Terriermon: Bunny Blast!

_Terriermon fires his attack which has some effect._

Kuwagamon: (Groans, roars)

_He grabs Terriermon in his claws._

Terriermon: Aah!

Mighty Heart: Terriermon!

_The Bears give Kuwagamon another Stare which makes him release Terriermon._

Terriermon: All together, everyone! Bunny Blast!

_The Care Bears use a Stare as Terriermon releases his attack multiple times._

Kuwagamon: (Roaring)

_Kuwagamon falls over, he digitigrades into dust and then is transformed back into a Digi-Egg._

Wish: Ohh, what happened?

George: Is he… destroyed?

Terriermon: No, Kuwagamon's turned back into a Digi-Egg.

_That's when the Grim Reaper with beady green eyes and an hourglass necklace appears from a white vortex and takes Kuwagamon's Digi-Egg, he then goes back into the vortex which disappears._

Friend: Who was that?

Terriermon: His name is Faunchemon, he's the Grim Reaper among Digimon and a servant to the Great Digimon, Saxonmon. See, Digimon never really die since we're made of data, so whenever a Digimon ends up like Kuwagamon or is about to, Faunchemon takes their data or Digi-Egg to be reborn.

Yoshi: My dream.

Friend: Huh?

Yoshi: This is just like what happened in my dream, a giant beetle attacked me, Rita & George in a cloudy environment and then it's turn back into an egg which is when the Grim Reaper shows up, takes the egg and leaves.

George: Yoshi, I think your dreams are some kind of future visions.

Yoshi: Yeah, I think so.

Sea Friend: Why would Kuwagamon be here?

Clever Heart: I dunno, honey-bear, but I think it may have some connection with our little visitors here.

_Hugs, Tugs, Peaceful Heart & Calumon come out and meet up with the others._

Peaceful Heart: I feel we should return Hugs & Tugs to Grams Bear back in the Digital World.

Mighty Heart: I'm with Peaceful Heart. Calumon, any idea where you came from or why you're here?

Calumon: All I know is, I came from the DigiWorld and landed in the Real World, and then here.

Yoshi: Then, to the Digital World it is.

Wish: Let's go.

_They come to the harbor and the Cloud Kipper appears, they board and head out to sea._

Rita: You sure this'll take us to the Digital World?

Sea Friend: No, but I'm not sure how else to get there aside from Trailmon.

Terriermon: Which aren't around at the moment.

Sea Friend: Exactly.

Wizardmon VO: _Well, speaking of the Digital World, let's check them out now._


	6. The Birth of Greymon

A/N: Here's the next part, based on the second episode of Adventure 01, this is also the first Digivolution in the first movie. Enjoy!

Part 6, The Birth of Greymon:  
Wizardmon VO: _Me & the others have returned to the Digital World where we meet some_ _familiar faces._

_Trailmon lands and everyone exits the cars, they then meet some Digimon that were left behind._

Agumon: Sorcerymon, everyone!

Sorcerymon: Agumon, Wizardmon, we're so glad you're back.

Wizardmon: What happened, my friends?

Biyomon: We were helping the Trailmon get the Digi-Eggs to the safe haven of the third Digital Moon and while many were captured.

Tender Heart: Who was captured?

Guilmon: The last of the Bears and Falcomon.

Brave Heart: Then we must save them.

Agumon: All right then, Tender Heart, you & I'll take Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon & Patamon and go that way.

Tender Heart: Right, we'll take Cheer, Good Luck, Champ, Grumpy, Funshine & Share.

Brave Heart: The rest of you, with me.

Everyone: Right!

_Everyone goes in their separate directions Wizardmon with Tender Heart & Agumon's group and Sorcerymon with Brave Heart's group. Soon, the first group get to a beach._

Gomamon: All right, the beach!

Tender Heart: Gomamon, this is hardly the time for a vacation.

Gomamon: I guess your right.

_(Bubbly growling)_

Grumpy: What's that noise?

Biyomon: Trouble.

_A geyser erupts a few feet from the heroes, they go off as it goes around. Then a sandstorm brews as a giant conch shell comes out of the sand twirling the top of the shell._

Tentomon: Shellmon!

Good Luck: What's a Shellmon?

Tentomon: Something that gets mad for no reason.

_The top of the shell stops spinning as Shellmon comes out of his shell._

Shellmon: (Roars)

Grumpy: Everyone, up here!

_He tries climbing the ledge of a rocky cliff but Shellmon fires from his head a blast of sea water at Grumpy which knocks him back down to the others._

Gomamon: Grumpy!

Shellmon: (Growls)

Agumon: Digimon, attack!

_The Digimon go in towards Shellmon._

Agumon: Pepper Breath!

Wizardmon: Thunderball!

_Agumon fires a fireball from his mouth at Shellmon and Wizardmon fires from his fingertips an electrifying ball. It effects Shellmon._

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

Gomamon: Marching Fishes!

_All three of their attacks didn't do anything. That's when Shellmon attacks them, but only Agumon & Wizardmon are able to fight back._

Patamon: Boom Bubble!

_He tries firing his attack but it doesn't work, then Shellmon whacks him with his tentacle-like hair._

Patamon: Whoa!

Palmon: Poison Ivy! Huh?

_Her attack doesn't work, then Shellmon head butts her._

Palmon: Oof!

_Agumon & Wizardmon continue attacking Shellmon._

Champ: Go get him, Agumon!

Good Luck: You too, Wizardmon!

Tender Heart: Why is it only Agumon & Wizardmon are strong enough?

Tentomon: The rest of us used too much energy protecting the Digi-Eggs.

Share: Of course, and remember the tea & cookies we made?

Grumpy: Yeah, only Agumon & Wizardmon in our group had food.

Patamon: The rest of us are just too hungry from saving the Digi-Eggs.

Cheer: That explains it.

Agumon: Champ, we need a diversion!

Champ: You got it, sports fan! (to Shellmon) Hey Shellmon, ugly! Over here!

Cheer: Be careful, Champ!

_While Agumon & Wizardmon continue to attack Shellmon, Champ finds a long, thick stick._

Champ: This'll do the job. (hits Shellmon's shell with stick) How do ya like that!

_Just then, Shellmon grabs Champ with his tentacle and he grabs Wizardmon with another._

Champ: Whoa!

Wizardmon: Aah!

Agumon: Hold on, guys!

Shellmon: (Roars)

_He raises his hand up towards Agumon._

Agumon: Whoa, whoa, whoa!

_He tries getting away but is slammed down by Shellmon's hand._

Shellmon: Aqua Blaster!

_The mollusk Digimon fires his attack at everyone on the beach._

Champ: Watch out, he's going to get everyone!

Wizardmon: There isn't anything we can do!

Agumon: Champ! Wizardmon!

_Meanwhile, on the Cloud Clipper, the red triangle on Calumon's head starts glowing._

Calumon: Whoa!

_It fires a red beam in the sky, which comes to Agumon's position, everyone sees a red light in the sky. This is just the thing that gives Agumon more power!_

Agumon: Agumon, Digivolve to… Greymon!

_The newly Digivolved Greymon rises from under Shellmon's hand as he releases Champ & Wizardmon._

Champ: Aah!

_Wizardmon (whom can fly on his staff) grabs Champ before he hits the ground, they land gently._

Champ: Agumon transformed.

Wizardmon: Now he's Greymon.

_Greymon faces off to Shellmon, the mollusk Digimon charges at Greymon but he grabs onto his head._

Both: (Growling)

_Shellmon fires his Aqua Blaster but Greymon is able to dodge and breathe fire at Shellmon's water, which turns into steam. Shellmon runs out of water in a second then Greymon flings him into the air with his nose._

Greymon: Nova Blast!

_He fires from his mouth a gigantic fireball at Shellmon which hits him, blows up and Shellmon was blasted back into the ocean about 100 yards away. Greymon glows then changes back into Agumon._

Champ: Agumon!

Wizardmon: Unbelievable.

_The orange Care Bear goes to Agumon, whom lies there._

Champ: Agumon! Oh, Agumon, are you O.K.?

Agumon: Hey Champ. Got anything to eat?

Champ: (Chuckling)

_So, Share, Cheer & Funshine use their tummy symbols to set up a picnic for the Digimon with all kinds of goodies._

Cheer: If anyone wants more, just say so.

Tender Heart: Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just removed from where we are.

Grumpy: I say we get outta here before he wants to come back for round 2.

Champ: I agree.

Tentomon: We'll just pack everything up and leave.

Agumon: Yeah.

_So, Biyomon & Tentomon fold the blanket up in a sack with all the goodies inside and off the heroes go._

Wizardmon VO: _And it was then that Agumon could now temporarily Digivolve to Greymon. And let's check out another group._


	7. New DigiAllies

A/N: Here's the next part, 2 new Digivolutions in one. This one is a reference towards Care Bears Movie 1 and the Digimon Adventure 01 ep. 2. Hope y'all enjoy!

Part 7, New Digi-Allies:

Wizardmon VO: _And now, we come to those whom found Calumon and are now heading toward the Digital World. Unaware that they're already near West Island._

Wish: There's nothing ahead to tell us where we are.

Love-A-Lot: Bear overboard! Bear overboard!

_Wish Bear turns from her place on the bow but realizes she's standing on mid-air! She grabs onto the bow in time._

Love-A-Lot: Bedtime Bear went to sleep and fell overboard.

_They look over and see Bedtime Bear asleep in the water but is taken aboard a wooden raft crafted by Gabumon, whom pulls him on._

Gabumon: I believe this belongs to you.

Love-A-Lot: Oh, thank you so much.

_Gabumon hands them Bedtime whom is still asleep._

Love-A-Lot: I'm sure Bedtime Bear would thank you too, when he wakes up.

Terriermon: Gabumon!

Gabumon: Terriermon?

Yoshi: You know each other?

Gabumon: Sure do.

_Terriermon & Wise Heart help Gabumon get on board._

Terriermon: What happened?

Gabumon: While those whom weren't captured went into hiding, I was partly in hiding, and also made an escape raft and went looking for help. Then you guys showed up.

Wise Heart: We'll need as many allies as we can get.

Proud Heart: He's right, if we're going to beat the bad guys and save the Islands.

Terriermon: And the rest of the Digimon.

Treat Heart: Right.

_But little do any of them realize the danger that awaits them. Something in the water starts spinning around the Cloud Kipper, creating a whirlpool._

Bright Heart: We just need to find Tender Heart, Brave Heart & the others and then we… Hey! Something's messing up the wheel!

Wish: Bright Heart, why are you turning here?

Bright Heart: I'm not, the boat's turning by itself!

Sea Friend: We're caught in some sort of whirlpool.

_The whirlpool gets more violent by the minute, the ship is nearly sunk!_

Birthday: Somebody, do something!

Groovy Heart (surfer accent): Yo, throw me a rope, little buddies!

Gabumon: Do as he says!

_George throws him a rope, Groovy Heart Dragon ties one end around his waist and the other onto the mast. With all of his strength, he flies the Cloud Kipper out of the whirlpool._

Creative Heart: You did it, Groovy Heart!

Love-A-Lot: We're saved!

Yoshi: But not for long! Look!

_From out of the whirlpool bursts out the very one who started it, Seadramon!_

Seadramon: (Roars)

Friend: That sea dragon must've started the whirlpool!

Peaceful Heart: Oh no, Seadramon!

Terriermon: And I don't think he's himself!

_Seadramon whacks the boat with his tail, which makes George fall off!_

George: Aah!

Friend: George!

Gabumon: Hang on, George!

_Gabumon dives in after him as Terriermon opens his ears and drifts towards him._

George: (Coughs)

Gabumon: Blue Blaster!

Terriermon: Bunny Blast!

_They fire their attacks at Seadramon, it does some effect but not much._

George: Gabumon! (grunts)

_He's then dragged underwater by Seadramon whom grabs him with his tail. He then holds him up above the water, trying to squeeze him._

George: Aah!

Terriermon: George! Hey, what's that?

_He spies a black, shiny object sticking out of Seadramon's lower back._

Terriermon: There's something in his back!

Gabumon: I'll save you, George!

Calumon: Oh dear! Ohh!

_The red triangle on Calumon's head glows which gives Gabumon and Terriermon great power, enough to Digivolve!  
_

Gabumon: Gabumon, Digivolve to… Garurumon!

Terriermon: Terriermon, Digivolve to… Gargomon!

_Garurumon & Gargomon charge in and attack Seadramon, which makes him release George. He's then helped back onto the boat._

George: (Pants)

_The water Digimon whacks them off him with his tail but the two are able to fight back. With Gargomon on Garurumon's back, they swim around him._

Gargomon: Garurumon, we gotta attack the thing that's in Seadramon's back!

Garurumon: Right.

_Seadramon then fires his Ice Blast attack at the two, Gargomon jumps off to dodge but Garurumon ends up getting frozen._

Gargomon: Gargo Pellets!

_He fires from his Gattling Gun at the iceberg trapping Garurumon, freeing him._

Garurumon: Howling Blaster!

_He fires a blue stream from his mouth which gets Seadramon. As Gargomon then whacks the thing in Seadramon's back._

Gargomon: Bunny Pummel!

_One he smashes it, it blows into itty-bitty pieces, freeing Seadramon._

Seadramon: (Roars)

_The 3 Champion Digimon then revert to their Rookie Levels, Terriermon, Gabumon and Betamon. They're helped back aboard._

Terriermon: Whew! What a battle.

Gabumon: I'll say. When I go in water, my fur begins to stink.

George: Thanks, guys. I owe ya one.

Gabumon: Anytime, my friend. Anytime.

Betamon: Could someone explain what happened?

Clever Heart: Y'all were under an evil spell, Betamon, sugar-cane.

Betamon: That explains this backache I have.

Terriermon: It looked like some sort of black, metallic thorn.

Wise Heart: Of course, anyone could be grouchy with a metal thorn in them.

Harmony: Betamon, why don't you join us?

Betamon: Sure. It's the least I can do to repay ya for saving me and I want to make up for attacking you guys.

Rita: That wasn't your fault, Betamon. The thorn made you do it.

Betamon: You're right. (chuckles)

Sea Friend: All right, 3 new allies.

_They sail off._

Wizardmon VO: _With 3 new allies and a new mystery about the black thorn. The heroes sail off towards Middle Island._


	8. Mystery of the Black Thorn

A/N: here's the next chapter. I made references to the first & second eps of "Digimon Adventure 02". Also, I was lazy and didn't feel like putting in the lyrics for the song "Run Around". I love that song and started putting in lyrics but then I thought I was too lazy. Well, hope you all enjoy! I'd appreciate constructive critique so long as it's polite.

Part 8, Mystery of the Black Thorn:

Wizardmon VO: _Now, we come to Sorcerymon, Brave Heart & their group._

_Sorcerymon, Brave Heart Lion and their group consisting of Lotsa Heart Elephant, Day Dream Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit, Forest Friend Bear, Cozy Heart Penguin, Take Care Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Guilmon, Wormmon and Colormon. They come across a meadow clearing._

Swift Heart: Y'know, it seems quiet.

Forest Friend: Yeah, too quiet.

Lotsa Heart: And that's the truth.

Voice: Hey guys!

All except Sorcerymon: (Scream)

_They all look to see Veemon coming their way with Gatomon._

Sorcerymon: Oh relax, it's just Veemon and Gatomon.

Loyal Heart: Friends of yours?

Day Dream: Sure are. Hey Veemon, Gatomon!

_The two Digimon come to our heroes._

Veemon: It's great to see some friendly faces.

Gatomon: Sure is, who're your friends?

Sorcerymon: Meet the Care Bear Cousins; Brave Heart Lion, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Swift Heart Rabbit, Cozy Heart Penguin and Loyal Heart Dog.

Veemon: Nice to meet you all.

_Just then, a giant shadow looms over our heroes._

Wormmon: Look!

_They all look up as a giant praying mantis Digimon appears, he has a dark thorn in his stomach._

Digimon: (Roars)

All: Aah!

_They all duck as he flies over them but turns back at them._

Swift Heart: Who the heck is that?

Colormon: Snimon. He can cut through anything with his Twin Sickles attack.

Snimon: Twin Sickles!

_He fires his Twin Sickles attack and everyone dodges, but the Digimon jump into action._

Colormon: Color Whips!

Wormmon: Silk Thread!

Guilmon: Pyro Sphere!

_They fire their attacks but Snimon dodges at every attack. She leaps up, punches Snimon in the head but he just bats her back on the ground._

Loyal Heart: We'll take care of things from here. Uh-oh.

_He notices the ground shaking under him and a large hole appears, Brave Heart slips in!  
_

Brave Heart: Yeow!

Veemon: Brave Heart!

_He grabs onto a piece of the ledge then sees a giant purple & white mole Digimon with a drill for a nose. He also has a black thorn in his wrist._

Wormmon: It's Drimogemon!

Colormon: And he's trapped Brave Heart!

Veemon: Brave Heart, I'll save you!

_That's when another Digimon appears, who looks like a grey & white dinosaur, whom also has a dark thorn in his back._

Wormmon: Monochromon.

Monochromon: Volcanic Strike!

_He fires several flames from his mouth which Veemon dodges but loses balance over the hole._

Veemon: Aah!

Brave Heart: Veemon!

_He's able to grab him by the tail but they both end up falling down the pit._

Both: Aah!

_To which Drimogemon grabs them and goes back through the hole._

Day Dream: Oh no, the ground just opened up then swallowed them whole.

Guilmon: Brave Heart & Veemon went bye-bye.

Take Care: But where'd they go?

Sorcerymon: I don't know but we must find a way to protect ourselves.

Lotsa Heart: But what about Brave Heart?

Colormon: Color Whips!

Wormmon: Silk Thread!

Guilmon: Pyro Sphere!

_They fire their attacks as Forest Friend tugs on Gentle Heart's hand while she stands there._

Forest Friend: Brave Heart will be fine, he's got Veemon with him.

Sorcerymon: And we're outnumbered in strength, we have to leave!

_The group then takes off for the woods. Soon after, Brave Heart finds himself strapped to a mountain side._

Brave Heart: (Moans) Aah! Where am I? How'd I get here?

Voice: Just hanging out, pussy cat?

_He looks up and sees some strange-looking character wearing a black cape, yellow framed sunglasses with purple lenses and spiky hair._

Brave Heart: Who are you?

Character: Your worse nightmare come true. Frankly, I'm rather disappointed that I was able to catch you so easily. Oh, that reminds me.

_A wall in the canyon opens to reveal Veemon strapped._

Veemon: Brave Heart!

Brave Heart: Veemon!

Veemon: Hey, great view, isn't it?

Brave Heart: I haven't had time to look!

Character: Now you're trapped like rats, or in your case, trapped like a cat. (evil laugh)

_Brave Heart then gets an idea, he uses his tummy symbol to shoot out a signal high in the sky. At that time, the group comes upon a large temple._

Wormmon: Hey, what's in there?

Sorcerymon: Beats me, but I feel a strong presence inside that temple.

Day Dream: I vote we check it out.

Swift Heart: I do too.

_The group goes up the stairs, but Swift Heart is already at the top!  
_

Forest Friend: How does she do that?

Guilmon: I don't know, but whoever built this, haven't they ever heard of escalators?

_They finally get to the top but there's another set of stairs!  
_

All: (Groan)

Sorcerymon: Wait a minute, look who's up there.

_They then notice 2 characters they recognize, one a brown-red hawk Digimon with a white head & belt around his head with a feather sticking up. The other a yellow armadillo-like Digimon with a purple belly, a darker yellow shell and a red diamond on his head._

Hawkmon: Oh! Greeting, my name is Hawkmon. Some of you already know me but for those who don't, it's nice to make your acquaintances.

Day Dream: Good to see you again, Hawkmon.

Cozy Heart: Nice to meet you.

Armadillomon: Hi, I'm Armadillomon. Who're the rest of you whom I don't know?

Forest Friend: Oh, meet the Care Bear Cousins, Cozy Heart Penguin, Loyal Heart Dog, Lotsa Heart Elephant and Swift Heart Rabbit.

Colormon: What're you guys doing here?

Hawkmon: As soon as the Digi-Eggs were shipped off…

Armadillomon: We hid out here 'til reinforcements came.

Loyal Heart: Do you know what's happening to make other Digimon act weird?

Hawkmon: No, but now that you mention it, I've noticed weird pointy things flying around then striking the Digimon.

Armadillomon: That's probably what's making them act weird.

Take Care: What exactly are these pointy things?

Hawkmon: I'm not sure, they were too far away to make out.

Loyal Heart: But we can't wait any longer, we have to find Brave Heart & Veemon.

Sorcerymon: He's right. What do you say, Hawkmon, Armadillomon? We find the others.

Armadillomon: Let's go!

Hawkmon: Agreed.

_The good guys head off and see Brave Heart's signal._

Swift Heart: Look, a signal.

Cozy Heart: It's from Brave Heart.

Colormon: It's coming from the canyons.

Sorcerymon: Let's go!

_At the same time, the weird character on the cliff looks down upon the trapped Brave Heart & Veemon._

Brave Heart: Please, release us! We did nothing to you!

Character: That's what you think, Care Cousin. For now, let's say you watch Veemon as he becomes my slave.

_That's when a Black Thorn appears and floats towards Veemon._

Brave Heart: Veemon!

Veemon: Don't waste your time, buster, why don't you just destroy me now and get it over with?

Character: You asked for it.

Veemon: Hey man, I was just kiddin', y'know, funny joke. Ha-ha. Can't ya take a joke?

Character: I don't hear anyone laughing, Veemon.

_As the Dark Thorn comes closer to Veemon, something blasts in and destroys it._

Character: What?

_Turns out, it's Hawkmon flying in, his Feather Strike attack destroyed the Dark Thorn. The rest of the good guys appear on a rainbow or flying._

Lotsa Heart: Brave Heart!

Brave Heart: You got my signal.

_That's when Swift Heart zips over the canyon walls and frees Veemon and Brave Heart._

Swift Heart: You two O.K.?

Veemon: Yeah, I think so.

Brave Heart: Yeah.

_That's when Gatomon faces the weird guy on the canyon cliff._

Gatomon: This litter box ain't big enough for the two of us.

_That's when another Digimon appears in front of the weird guy, whom looks a lot like Gollum of the "Lord of the Rings" films (is even named after him) with big yellow eyes, pointy ears, pointy nose and a scrawny appearance, also wearing a brown loincloth._

Gollummon: Keep claws to self, big bully!

Gatomon: Lightning Paw!

_She punches Gollummon which makes him crash into the shady guy, he falls on his butt._

Both: Oof!

Character: Watch it, Gollummon! Snimon! Monochromon! Drimogemon!

_As he calls out the enslaved Digimon, they each appear. At the bottom of the canyon, the good guys are together._

Sorcerymon: All right, let's say we take care of things here.

Veemon: Yeah.

Sorcerymon: Colormon, Hawkmon & I'll handle Snimon. Guilmon, Wormmon, Veemon & Gatomon will take care of Monochromon while the rest of you free Drimogemon.

All: Right!

_(Music starts)_

_Everyone goes off in each direction, Monochromon shows up about 15 ft away. As background music starts._

_("Run Around" plays)_

Monochromon: Volcanic Blast!

Gatomon: Lightning Paw!  
_He fires his attack but Gatomon uses her Lightning Paw to dissolves them and is then flung into the air by Monochromon's horn. But she lands on her feet._

Gatomon: Everyone, attack!

Guilmon: Pyro Sphere!

Wormmon: Silk Thread!

Veemon: V-Head-butt!

Gatomon: Lightning Paw!

_As Wormmon uses his attack to hold onto Monochromon's foot, through their combined attacks, they destroy the Dark Thorn._

Day Dream You did it! You destroyed the dark thorn!

Snimon: Twin Sickles!

_He twirls his sickles, releases pink crescent-shaped beams but Sorcerymon deflects them off by twirling his staff._

Sorcerymon: Crystal Barrage!

Colormon: Color Whips!

Hawkmon: Feather Strike!

_Hawkmon & Sorcerymon launch their attacks and then make a sharp turn as Colormon does her attack which destroys the dark thorn._

Colormon: All right, we did it!

_At that moment, Drimogemon races underground and into a cave where he find Armadillomon & the Care Bear Cousins._

Armadillomon: Everyone ready?

All: Yeah!

Armadillomon: Diamond Shell!

_He curls into a ball then rapidly spins towards the black thorn._

Brave Heart: Care Cousins, Call!

All: (Animal noises)

_As they call out, they fire blue lights with musical notes from their symbols. Through their Call & Armadillomon's attack, they get the black thorn and destroy it. Back on the cliff…_

Character: They're more powerful than I thought. Retreat!

_(Song ends)_

_He uses his remote control to make him & Gollummon teleport back to Sauromon's headquarters. As the heroes say good-bye to the freed Digimon._

Veemon: Sorry we had to fight you guys, but we had to get rid of the dark thorns.

Drimogemon: Nah, it's understandable. Thanks a lot for saving us.

_As the freed Digimon leave, the group turns to each other._

Take Care: Hard to believe that the Dark Thorns can turn such nice Digimon into nasty beasts.

Veemon: Yeah. And who was that guy on the cliff with Gollummon?

Brave Heart: I don't know but he thinks we did something to him.

Sorcerymon: Well, whoever he is and whatever he thinks, he's got us wrong.

Forest Friend: Yeah, but let's say we go find the others.

Sorcerymon: Yeah.

_The good guys all head off with that strange character in mind._

Wizardmon VO: _Who might this strange character be? And what does he mean after Brave Heart said they did nothing? We shall find out soon enough. But for now…_


	9. Biyomon Gets Firepower

A/N: This chapter is a based on the third ep. of Adventure 01 and the "General" is a reference to the Digimon Emperor, I couldn't come up with a good monarch term so I used a very high military rank. Oh, the General talking to Sauromon is based on a part in the Little Ponies pilot "Rescue at Midnight Castle". Enjoy!

Chapter 9, Biyomon Gets Firepower:  
Wizardmon VO: _Now, we come to me & Tender Heart's group, we had just finished our picnic we made earlier. We had just gone from the beach and into a forest._

_As the group is going along, Funshine Bear accidentally steps onto a root on a ledge._

Funshine: (Shrieks)

Good Luck: Funshine, are you O.K.?

Funshine: Yeah, it just scared me half to death.

Grumpy: Just be more careful. Could've been a snake or something.

Funshine: Biyomon, are there any snakes here?

Biyomon: No, just giant killer bugs & other unpleasant Digimon.

Grumpy: Yeah, thanks for the heads up, Biyomon.

Biyomon: Always glad to help.

_They continue on until coming to a desert._

Tender Heart: Whew! Has it gotten hotter all of a sudden?

Champ: Whew! Yeah, I just felt the sweat drop down my side.

Grumpy: This is what I get for having a fur coat.

Tentomon: I think we'd better find some shade & water soon, or our furry friends will become overheated.

Wizardmon: Yeah, I think you're right, Tento.

Agumon: But we're O.K. for now, right Cheer?

Cheer: HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE FIND US!

_The camera zooms out as she yells out for help. At that time, a black thorn has found its way to a mountain in the desert where a fiery Digimon is. The group still wonders the desert._

Palmon: (Pants) My head is baking, if this goes on much more, I'll look like a wilted salad.

Cheer: We have to stay positive, everyone. Let's just pretend it's raining.

Biyomon: Yeah, I simply adore the rain.

Champ: Same here, but it's time for a reality check.

Wizardmon: Yes, it maybe a good idea if we get out of this desert ASAP.

Tentomon: Before we have a power outage? I'm for that.

Funshine: Wait, what's that over there?

_They all see in the distance what looks like tiny huts._

Tender Heart: It looks like a little village.

Agumon: And… (sniffs) I smell water.

Cheer: Water? Really?

Grumpy: That's perfect, if it's a village, there must be people.

Palmon: And hopefully shade. Wonder if they'll have hats for sale.

Funshine: I'm so thirsty, I could drink an entire lake.

Wizardmon: Then it's official, let's get out of this desert.

All: (Cheering)

Wizardmon VO: _As we walked over towards this village, we weren't aware of a black thorn finding its way towards its next victim._

_As the dark thorn darts through the maintain side, the fiery Digimon turns over and sees it._

Digimon: Huh?

_Before he can make out what it is, it zooms in and strikes him in the back which sinks in there._

Digimon: Aah! (moaning in pain)

_At that time, the heroes come to the village and find it inhabited by pink radish-like Digimon with blue flowers on their heads. Also a light blue bear and deep green bear (whom look like Care Bears but minus the symbols)._

Digimon: (Laughing)

Grumpy: Who are these little guys?

Funshine: They're so cute & tiny!

Biyomon: They're Yokomon. I was one before Digivolving to what I am.

Deep green Bear: I'm Earth Friendly Bear.

Light blue Bear: And I'm Surprise Bear.

Tender Heart: Now, does anyone here know where we can get a drink?

Grumpy: There's no way we'll be able to fit into this place.

Good Luck: Aw relax, Grumpy. At least the natives here are friendly.

Patamon: I'm suddenly tired & hungry again.

Share: You're not the only one.

Biyomon: Good news, everyone. The Yokos, Earth Friendly & Surprise have invited us all to dinner.

Everyone: (Cheering)

Grumpy: Raise your hand if you want lemonade!

Funshine: I wonder what Yokomon eat.

Tender Heart: I'll have a cheeseburger with fries & a shake.

Good Luck thinking: _I wonder what will be served, maybe big juicy ham or lettuce topped with fish or…_

Funshine: Water!

Good Luck: Water?

Funshine: A fresh water fountain.

_The group comes to the fountain which has fresh spring water._

Funshine: Ohh, fresh water.

Yokomon: Oh, the water's piped in from a spring at Mihirashi Mountain. It's the best water in DigiWorld.

Tentomon: Forget the DigiWorld, Mihirashi Mountain water is the best in all the known galaxy.

Funshine: Where's Mt. Mihirashi?

All Yokomon: Over there!

_They all point to a big volcano just east of the village._

Tender Heart: That's a live volcano.

Earth Friendly: Yeah, but the heat boils away all the bacteria.

_Back in Mihirashi Mountain, the fiery Digimon's eyes turn from normal blue to glowing red and the water he's standing by boils up. That's when the water in the village starts to evaporate then blows fire into the air._

All: Whoa!

Champ: What's going on?

Surprise: The water evaporated.

Yokomon: That's O.K. because the lake is always full of water.

_They go by the lake and there's no water in it._

Cheer: Goodness, where'd the water go?

Share: Someone pulled the plug.

Wizardmon: All right, we mustn't panic.

_Tender Heart dumps a bucket down the well but there's no splash._

Tender Heart: Dry as a bone.

Wizardmon: This is too peculiar.

Tender Heart: But we can't give up.

_He pulls the rope back but the bucket was scorched off the rope. That's when another eruption of fire appears out of the well. And Tender Heart starts dancing in a weird way._

Tender Heart: (Yelping)

Palmon: Tender Heart, are you doing a rain dance?

Agumon: Now that I think about it, I did see a weird arrow-shape fly through the sky earlier and crash into the hillside.

Champ: Yeah, I saw that too. And of all the hillsides, it crashes into Mt. Mihirashi.

Good Luck: That's where the water comes from.

Yokomon: That's right, the water comes from a lake on top of Mihirashi Mountain.

Yokomon 2: So, a weird shape crashing into the mountain could effect the water supplies.

Yokomon 3: But we don't dare go up Mihirashi Mountain for it's guarded by a fiery Digimon named Meramon. He's hideously dangerous.

_Grumpy gets out some binoculars, looks over to the mountain and sees something coming down._

Grumpy: You say this Meramon is a fiery Digimon.

Yokomon: Yes.

_That's when Grumpy zooms in with his binoculars and sees Meramon!_

Grumpy: Tall guy, made entirely of flames, wavy hairdo?

Surprise: Yeah, that's him. Why?

Grumpy: He's coming this way!

Yokomon: He burns up everything he touches!

Yokomon 2: But he never comes down off the mountain, this is very strange behavior for him.

Meramon: Argh! I'm burning, too hot! (crying)

Tender Heart: Weird, he's crying.

Cheer: He sounds like he's out of his mind with pain.

Champ: What do we do now?

Meramon: Burning, burning, BURNING!

Share: He's coming strait towards the village!

Earth Friendly: Hey everyone, we'd better decide what to do. I've never seen Meramon move so fast.

Yokomon: He's already reached the foot of the mountain and now he's entered the forest.

Cheer: Everybody, freeze! Stay very still.

_Everyone freezes as Meramon runs through the forest._

Meramon: You're gonna need more than sunscreen to stop me! Ha-ha-ha!

Cheer: Don't move a muscle.

Gomamon: I have an itch in my ear.

_Meramon then runs out of the forest and into the desert._

Meramon: (Roars) Burn, burn, burn! (roars)

_Meramon runs through the desert, coming closer & closer._

Wizardmon: Everyone, unfreeze! And run!

Meramon: (Laughs evilly)

All: (Yelling & panting)

_Everyone in the village runs off as Meramon comes in closer._

Meramon: (Roars, laughs)

_Everyone runs into the ship at the bottom of the lake, as all the Yokomon come down the edge. Because there's so many, it looks like a waterfall._

Tender Heart: Keep moving, everyone!

Cheer: Everyone to the rear!

Champ: All right, settle down. There's room for everyone. Will you please quit squirming?

Cheer: I feel someone's missing. (gasps)

_She realizes that Biyomon is missing! As she has some flashbacks…_

Biyomon: Heh-heh. Ha-ha-ha! The Yokos. I'll take care of them.

_Returns to reality…_

Cheer: Oh heavens.

_She then sees Biyomon on a cliff, helping the Yokomon._

Biyomon: Everyone, keep going, just follow the one in front of you!

Cheer: Biyomon! Save yourself, come down from there!

Biyomon: I can't leave here until all my people are safe, Cheer!

Cheer: Then I'll just have to come after you.

_She starts running towards Biyomon on the cliff._

Good Luck: Hey, where's Cheer going?

Grumpy: Cheer, you'll never make it!

_The last of the Yokomon get off the cliff._

Biyomon: Oh good, they're all safe now.

Cheer: Watch out!

_That's when Meramon appears on the cliff before Biyomon!_

Biyomon: Go away, Meramon! We're not bothering you!

_But he knocks her off the cliff and she starts tumbling down._

Biyomon: Whoa!

Cheer: Biyo! Biyo! I'm coming, Biyo!

_She uses her tummy symbol to make a rainbow appear, then rides it as she catches Biyomon on it._

Cheer: Gotcha! Are you O.K.?

Biyomon: Yeah. But I hope I don't do that again, it wasn't fun. Thanks for coming to rescue me.

Cheer: It's not a problem, that's what friends are for.

Biyomon: You can say that again. My friend.

_But their reunion is cut short when Meramon gets ready to attack!  
_

Biyomon: Cheer, you stay here. It's my turn to rescue you!

_She flies up and faces Meramon._

Biyomon: You think you're really hot stuff, Meramon, well you're in big trouble now! Spiral Twister!

_As she flaps, a green flame appears spiraling at Meramon._

Meramon: (Groans)

Biyomon: All right, big shot. Take that, and that, and that!

_She continues her attack a few times, but Meramon feels no effect._

Meramon: Is that the best you got, weakling?

Wizardmon: We have to help her, he's too big for her to handle alone!

Agumon: Yeah.

Meramon: Fireball!

Biyomon: (Screams)

_Meramon throws a fireball at Biyomon which knocks her down, that's when Wizardmon, Agumon, Patamon & Tentomon show up._

Cheer: Oh no, she's hit! Biyomon.

Agumon: Don't worry, Cheer, we'll take care of this guy! Pepper Breath!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

Wizardmon: Magical Game!

Patamon: Boom Bubble!

_Everyone fires out their attacks, but Meramon is barely effected, in fact, he keeps growing!_

Good Luck: We need a fire extinguisher!

Grumpy: That made him bigger!

Meramon: (Moaning) Why do I suffer so?

Tender Heart: If we knew why he was crying, it might help to stop him.

Funshine: Fire's not effecting him, so it's obviously not heartburn.

Meramon: (Roaring)

_Meramon is growing bigger by the second._

Champ: Maybe this guy has growing pains.

Good Luck: Growing pains?

Grumpy: Champ, I don't think this is the best time to joke.

Meramon: Better get ready here I come! (laughing evilly)

_He jumps off the cliff as Biyomon starts coming around._

Biyomon: We're all in trouble now, Meramon cannot be allowed to win. My friends need me big time!

_As if on cue, a red beam appears in the sky and gives Biyomon more strength, enough to Digivolve!_

Biyomon: Biyomon, Digivolve to… Birdramon!

_Before Meramon can hit the ground, the newly Digivolved Birdramon flies him on her back and back onto the cliff._

Meramon: (Groaning)

Birdramon: (Squawking)

Wizardmon: We should be safe now, Biyomon Digivolved to save us.

Meramon: What's wrong, Birdramon, afraid of me? Let's fight! Here, have a ball!

_He throws a fireball at her, it hits her._

Birdramon: (Groans)

Cheer: Don't turn your back!

Birdramon: (Squawking)

_Birdramon swoops back in and attacks Meramon, as the fiery humanoid Digimon continues to throw fireballs at her._

Cheer: Birdramon!

_That's when Birdramon flies high into the air._

Birdramon: Meteor Wing!

_She folds her wing across her front for a moment then opens them up which releases several fireballs, they strike Meramon._

Meramon: (Groaning & roaring)

_As the fireballs hit Meramon, he comes down to his knees and the dark thorn is released from his back, flies into the air and poofs away._

Champ: It was a thorn, it made him crazy.

Grumpy: I suppose you'd act pretty grumpy too if you had a big black thorn stuck inside you. The poor guy.

Funshine: Yay, Biyomon did it!

_Birdramon returns, glows then changes back to Biyomon, whom flies down to Cheer whom embraces her._

Biyomon: Are you all right? Oh, Cheer Bear!

Cheer: Oh Bi, I was so worried. You're great, you can't imagine how proud I am of you.

Wizardmon VO: _Everything had turned back to normal as the fire faded down from the volcano, the well and the fountain._

_As the sunsets, everyone is back in the village, everyone is with Meramon whom sits there._

Yokomon: Meramon, why'd you attack our village?

Meramon: I couldn't stop myself.

Earth Friendly: That must've been awful for you.

Surprise: If you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?

Meramon: The last thing I remember is being struck by that thorn.

Yokomon 2: Well, we're just happy to see that you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this happens again, you're needed to protect Mihirashi Mountain.

_Everyone watched as Meramon leaves back for the mountain._

Surprise: Good-bye Meramon, may you always stay well.

Yokomon: And please, try not to burn down our village again.

Tender Heart: Aw, Meramon's not so bad once ya get to know him.

Biyomon: Hey, that reminds me. You didn't get that dinner we promised you. You must be starving by now.

Good Luck: Yeah, my tummy's ready for some action.

Yokomon: (Chattering)

_Soon, our heroes were given dinner; green seed-like things._

Grumpy: What is this?

Share: Beats me, but we shouldn't insult our hosts' cooking.

Funshine: I can't tell if it's even been cooked.

Biyomon: Eat up and if you're still hungry, there's plenty for seconds.

Good Luck: (Tries a couple) Mm, mm, tastes like sesame seeds.

Cheer: Ooh, I like sesame seeds.

_The Care Bears heed his words and have the strange food, which isn't half bad._

Champ: Mm, could stand to be toasted.

Wizardmon VO: _And so ended our day's adventures. One thing's for sure about Biyomon, for someone so little, she has a huge heart. Another thing's for sure, that's not the last we'll see of the black thorns. Which brings us to another part…_

_In a secret base in Mt. Eternity, the weird guy whom the Care Cousins, Sorcerymon & their group met comes before a shadowed character. From what we see is a metal gauntlet on the armrest of his thrown._

Guy: Lord Sauromon, I have failed you.

Sauromon: Have you forgotten something, General?

_The "General" as he is called, kneels to him on one knee and lowers his head._

Sauromon: That's better. You say you failed me, but do tell how.

General: I had captured one of those Care Cousins and put a few Digimon under the dark thorn, but those furry defenders had come, freed my slaves and my prisoners. Also defeated Kuwagamon.

Sauromon: No, it is not you who have failed, it is those gootsy puffballs and their friends whom thwarted our plans. Also, Kuwagamon was but a mere pawn, there are plenty more where he came from.

General: (Evil chuckle) Many Digimon are friends. But very soon, everyone in the Digital World will be just like me. Friendless.

Sauromon: Exactly. And those puffballs will pay for never coming to you when you needed them. You will send more thorns among the Islands and prepare another raid, General. Now!

General: (Gets back up) As you wish, My Lord.

_The General leaves._

Sauromon: That is precisely what I wish.

Wizardmon VO: _I'm sure some of you are wondering who this "General" guy is and what Sauromon is talking about. Find out next time._


	10. Campfires, Memories & Walking Nightmares

A/N: Here's the tenth part of "Care Bears Meet Digimon: Digital Champions" and the last for now, I decided to take a break from the action and decided to reveal some things about the kids. Some parts came from an ep. of Digimon Frontier "Welcome to my Nightmare" and Yoshi's dream is inspired by the MLP pilot "Rescue at Midnight Castle" which will be a later part. Hope you all enjoyed! Constructive critique would be appreciated but I just ask you to be polite. Okey-dokeys? And if you really want to pester me about a dumb rule, do so through e-mail or private message not the reviews, okey-dokeys?

Chapter 10, Campfires, Memories and Walking Nightmares:

Wizardmon VO: _Now, taking a break from the action, those on the Cloud Clipper arrive on West Island by night._

_The Cloud Clipper docks onto a shore on West Island, where the group ties it to a tree and everyone boards off._

Groovy Heart: Unless I miss my guess, I'd say we're on West Island.

Yoshi: Hey, how long 'til we get to the next Trailmon station?

Creative Heart: The nearest is station is not far from where we are.

Rita: Remind me again why we're looking for a station?

Sea Friend: We're to send Hugs & Tugs to the third moon.

Hugs: Aw, do we have to leave?

Wise Heart: I am afraid so, Hugs. What we do is dangerous work.

Tugs: Well, those bad Digimon don't scare me. I got some fight in me.

Mighty Heart: I'm sure you do, lad, but Grams Bear must be worried sick.

Hugs: Ohh. I didn't think about her.

Tugs: Me neither, now I miss her.

George: You can tell us about Grams Bear as we make camp.

Friend: It's been a long day for all of us.

_Love-A-Lot finds a green apple on the ground._

Love-A-Lot: Hey, look what I found. Is it edible?

Gabumon: That's a meat apple, apples that have meat flavors.

Birthday: Wow, sounds good.

Early Heart: Where'd you find it?

Love-A-Lot: On the ground.

Betamon: If there are apples around, there must be a tree somewhere.

Yoshi: Sounds great, I'm starving.

Rita: Yeah, I haven't eaten since lunch this afternoon.

Treat Heart: Then, some of us will gather food.

Bedtime: And some of us will gather firewood.

Terriermon: And the rest of us will guard the spot.

_Rita, Love-A-Lot, Harmony, Wish, Friend, Gentle Heart, Proud Heart, Treat Heart, Creative Heart and Rita go to get meat apples while Secret, Birthday, Sea Friend, Bright Heart, Early Heart and Groovy Heart set off to get firewood._

Bedtime: (Yawns) I'll set up beds for when we're ready.

_Soon, everyone's back with meat apples, fruits and firewood, George & Birthday set the firewood up in a spot._

George: There, now how're we gonna light it?

Groovy Heart: Like this, man.

_He uses his fire breath to light the fire._

Yoshi: Thank you, Groovy Heart.

Groovy Heart: Don't mention it.

_As some others put the meat apples on sticks._

Yoshi: Ahh, apple.

_He bites into it, but a second later does he spit it out._

Yoshi: (Spitting) Disgusting!

Terriermon: You don't eat 'em raw, silly.

Yoshi: Cripes.

_As the group roasts their meat apples at the fire, they swap stories._

George: Say Gabumon?

Gabumon: Yeah?

George: When you & Terriermon transformed to save me. What exactly is the deal with that?

Terriermon: Well, when we transform, that's known as "Digivolving".

Yoshi: Digivolving?

Creative Heart: Basically, it's when Digimon advance to the next level and become more powerful.

Gabumon: Yes, but natural Digivolving for most is very difficult for it takes a lot of effort & power.

Bright Heart: So, how were you guys able to Digivolve like (snaps fingers) that.

Betamon: Even we don't know everything.

Treat Heart: I think the apples are ready now.

_The gang takes the meat apples away from the fire and eat some._

Yoshi: Mm, mine's like nikuman.

Proud Heart: This one tastes like chicken.

Friend: I think I'm eating prime rib.

Betamon: Bacon.

Rita: Mm, delicious. Say Yoshi, what's nikuman?

Yoshi: It's a Japanese dish, it's like a bun made from flour dough filled with cooked ground pork or other ingredients.

Treat Heart: Mm, sounds good.

Yoshi: Yeah. (sighs) Now I miss my old place in Japan.

Love-A-Lot: How come you moved?

Yoshi: My dad got a new job in the U.S.A. I miss helping my mom make Thursday night dinner, when we'd do sushi.

George: I've only been gone for a few hours and I already miss home.

Rita: Yeah, same here. I wonder if our folks notice we're gone.

_The kids, Sea Friend & critters begin swapping stories of their lives and whatnot._

Yoshi: It was 4 days ago that my family & I moved from Japan to the U.S.A. I live with my mom, dad and older sister, Miyuki. I can still get in touch with my Japan friends through E-mail & phone, but it's just not the same.

Friend: It's not that hard to make friends, Yoshi. Just be yourself.

Love-A-Lot: Also to be courteous towards others.

Yoshi: (Smiles) Yeah.

Rita: I guess I haven't been fair to anyone, especially you, Yoshi.

Yoshi: It's all right, Rita.

Love-A-Lot: It's understandable that you're frustrated with your dad's death and that your mom is forcing you to be a ballerina.

Rita: Yeah, but I was wrong to take out my frustration on other people. I'm sorry.

Secret: (Whispers in Rita's ear)

Rita: Thanks, Secret.

Mighty Heart: What'd he say?

Rita: He said it's O.K. to express my feelings but I should remember to not lash the negative ones out on others.

Wise Heart: Your emotions are like a bottle of soda, if you shake it up and keep it covered, it'll build up too much pressure which will soon explode.

Bright Heart: That's exactly right, I can see why you're called Wise Heart.

Wise Heart: It usually helps to just let it all out.

Wish: What about you, George?

George: Well, I have an older brother & older sister, they basically gang up on me for the taunting. Like Patty & Selma.

Terriermon: It's tough being the youngest.

Yoshi: Tell me about it.

George: I thought I could suck it up and deal, but it's not that easy when they bully you every now & again.

Love-A-Lot: Ohh. Well, you could try telling them how you feel.

George: Yeah, I could try that or I could tell my mom but I don't want to be accused of tattling.

Harmony: You won't be tattling, George. It's wrong to tell on others just to get them in trouble, but it's the right thing to do to tell on others if they're causing trouble.

George: (Smiles) Yeah. Thanks Harmony.

Harmony: You're welcome.

Bedtime: (Snores)

Gabumon: Judging from Bedtime Bear, I'd say it's time to get some rest.

Tugs: But we don't want to rest.

Terriermon: Sorry guys, but it's been a long day and we each have a long journey ahead of us.

Hugs: But we're not a (yawns) bit sleepy.

Early Heart: Terriermon is right, since it's a long journey, early to bed, early to rise.

_So, everyone starts getting settled in, with Gabumon, Bright Heart & Terriermon keeping watch._

All: (Snoring)

Yoshi: (Breathing heavily)

Wizardmon VO: _It was then that Yoshi begins having another dream._

_In his dream, Yoshi is in a village of various Digimon, at first they welcome him with fruit._

Yoshi: Ooh, thanks.

Digimon: (Chattering)

_But a second after he bites into an apple, the village is under attack by several black gargoyle-dragon creatures (unknown to him, Devidramon) as they swoop in and try to capture many villagers._

Devidramon: (Screeching)

_Yoshi dodges one as another flies off with Rita!_

Yoshi: Rita!

_In real life, Gabumon notices Yoshi tossing & turning in his sleep._

Gabumon: Yoshi? Yoshi!

_He goes to the boy as he shakes him awake._

Yoshi: (Groaning)

Gabumon: Yoshi, Yoshi, wake up! You're having a nightmare! Wake up!

Yoshi: Aah! (panting)

_He snaps awake as he sits up and realizes his back in reality._

Yoshi: (Feels ground which is wet) Hope this is sweat.

Tugs: (Awakes) Ugh, Yoshi?

Yoshi: Sorry Tugs, I hope I didn't wake you up.

Tugs: No, you didn't. But what happened?

Yoshi: I was having a weird dream.

Gabumon: More like a nightmare, you were tossing & turning. What happened?

Yoshi: Well, I came to a little village, the Digimon welcome me with a fruit basket, but then we were attacked by a swarm of black gargoyle-dragon creatures that snatched some villagers also took Rita but Wish Bear climbed on a Pegasus wearing a red mask, Rita's captor dropped her and some weird guy riding a dragon saved her by grabbing her then dumping her on the ground. After he landed, he told Rita to leave but she just yelled at him. Then I woke up.

Bright Heart: Gee, that's some dream.

Yoshi: Yeah. I feel it may come true sooner or later. Just like the last ones.

Bright Heart: Well, I wouldn't worry now. Please, try to get a little more rest.

Terriermon: We'll leave when Early Heart crows.

Yoshi: I'll try.

_Yoshi shuts his eyes and in a second falls asleep. Hours later, dawn approaches and…_

Early Heart: (Cock-A-Doodle-Doo!)

_As he crows, the group awakens._

All: (Groaning & yawning)

Bedtime: Morning already?

Early Heart: Sure is. Better get a move on if we're to get to Middle Island.

_Everyone gets up and heads towards the nearest Trailmon station, where a Trailmon (Angler) is just waking up._

Angler: (Yawns) Good morning, everyone.

Clever Heart: Anger, sugar. We need a favor to ask of y'all.

Angler: Name it.

Treat Heart: We need you to take these two (shows Hugs & Tugs) to the Third Moon.

Angler: Whew, that's a long ways away. But I'll get through.

Hugs: Bye, everyone!

Tugs: Bye-bye, good luck with fighting the bad guys!

Terriermon: Thanks. Give my regards to Grams Bear!

Hugs: We will, Terriermon! Bye!

_Hugs & Tugs board a car as Trailmon sets off._

Mighty Heart: Well, I'd say we should be heading off too.

George: Yeah, I agree.

_The group returns to the Cloud Clipper and set off._

Wizardmon VO: _Now that Hugs & Tugs are returning to Grams Bear, our heroes continue towards Middle Island._


	11. Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

A/N: I didn't realize this wasn't on here until a little while ago, but this one here is based on the Adventure 01 episode of the same name. I don't think much happens here as the episode, but you people decide. I don't own Care Bears or Digimon, they belong to their rightful owners. However, I did make up Earth Friendly Bear.  
Oh, I would to thank my reviewers. BlackGatchaman, thank you so much for your great review. :D And Two-Tone Dearly, Thank you for reviewing, and I'm not the pairings type so there won't be PataGato in here. Sorry.  
But enough of this crap, enjoy!

Chapter 11, Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker:  
Wizardmon VO: _After spending the night at the Yokomon village and having Surprise Bear & Earth Friendly Bear join, my friends & I continue on our way._

_The group is trekking onward._

Grumpy: Didn't we already pass here?

Good Luck: We didn't just walk around the entire world did we?

Wizardmon: I seriously doubt it.

_Funshine drops to her knees._

Funshine: I just can't go another step further, I'm so tired.

_Palmon & Gomamon also collapse as Patamon lands.  
_

Patamon: I just felt my sweat drop against my side.

Wizardmon: I'd say we're taking a break.

Cheer: Not like we have someplace to be.

Tender Heart: Yeah, I don't think there's a hurry.

_They look over in the distance and see black smoke streams.  
_

Earth Friendly: Hey guys, look. You see that smoke over there?

Champ: Yeah, I'll check it out.

Agumon: I'll come with ya.

_The two go off as the others just stand there._

Wizardmon: The attention span of a gnat.

Grumpy: It happens.

Champ: Hey everyone, check this out!

Cheer: We're coming, Champ!

_Everyone runs over to where Champ & Agumon are, at the top of a hill where they see at the bottom a large factory.  
_

Good Luck: It looks like a giant factory.

Tender Heart: I wonder what they make in there.

Share: I don't know.

Wizardmon: I don't think there will be any harm in checking it out.

_The group begins touring the place, which appears to be deserted._

Grumpy: There doesn't appear to be anyone here.

Cheer: There's gotta be someone working all this equipment.

Earth Friendly: I don't know, it appears to be working fine on its own.

_They see on a conveyor belt some weird gadgets being put together by the machines._

Share: What do you suppose the machines are making?

Surprise: I don't know, maybe parts for robots or spaceships.

Good Luck: There's gotta be someone working those belts and people gotta eat! So is there a cafeteria around here? 'Cause we can really use a good meal!

_One half of the group continues on through the factory; consisting of Champ, Agumon, Cheer, Biyomon, Good Luck & Gomamon._

Champ: Hello! Is anyone here?

Biyomon: Hold it; don't go any further in this direction.

Good Luck: Why not? It's as good as any other direction.

Biyomon: No, wait.

Cheer: What's the matter, Biyomon?

Biyomon: I'm not sure, I heard something.

_(Crash)  
_

Champ: Doesn't sound good.

_At that time, the rest of the heroes find a supply room.  
_

Patamon: I wonder what's in here.

_They open the door and Grumpy & Tentomon go in. They find a giant battery._

Grumpy: Whoa, look at the size of that battery. Wonder if there's a way to access the power.

_Meanwhile, the first group runs down a hallway and Agumon stops to look into a room._

Agumon: Hey, look here!

_They all look in the room he points to and see a big robotic Digimon._

Champ: What do ya suppose happened to him?

Cheer: I don't know, but let's see if we can help him.

_They go in for a better look and see the Digimon stuck in the gears with just his top half sticking out._

Champ: It's a busted robot.

Gomamon: It's no robot, it's Andromon.

Good Luck: What? This big clunk is a Digimon?

Agumon: Yeah, and incredibly advanced too.

Cheer: Poor thing, he must've got himself stuck in the gears.

Biyomon: Maybe if we work together, we'll be able to get him out of there.

_The group starts pulling Andromon, trying to get him out._

All: (Grunting)

_Try as they may, they can't get him to budge._

Good Luck: He won't budge!

_That's when Champ slips and falls over backward into a big switch which makes the gears rotate._

Cheer: Hey, I think something's happening.

Good Luck: He's coming loose.

_Unknown to them, a dark thorn sinks into Andromon's organic leg right before they pull him out._

All: (Cheer)

Andromon: (Grumbling)

Agumon: I think he's slowly coming to.

Champ: He needs a few whacks for a jump-start!

Cheer/Good Luck: Don't!

_As they hold back Champ, Agumon already bops him as he turns on._

Andromon: I am Andromon.

_He opens his eyes and sees them with a target on Cheer._

Good Luck: I once saw this movie where this robot came to life and ate everyone.

Cheer: He seems friendly enough, and I'm sure if we're nice to him, he'll be nice to us.

_However, Andromon grabs her by her foot and hold her up as he stands._

Cheer: Aah! Then again, I could be wrong!

Andromon: I shall punish alien intruders!

Champ: Let's give him all we got!

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

_She fires her attack, which affects him enough to release Cheer, whom is caught by Champ & Agumon._

Good Luck: Too bad we didn't catch him on a good day.

Gomamon: Maybe this is a good day.

Good Luck: This is not good!

_The android Digimon draws closer to the group._

Champ: What do we do now?

Agumon: I have an idea! Pepper Breath!

_He shoots a fireball towards the roof which torches some cords and drops several metal beams on Andromon._

Andromon: (Groaning)

Champ: He's gonna have an ugly headache.

Cheer: I'll say.

Champ: Now, let's get outta here!

_The group runs off. Back in the factory, the other half of the group is watching the machinery put parts together._

Share: This would probably be more interesting if there was a tour guide to explain it.

_Also Grumpy, Wizardmon & Tentomon find a door to inside the battery._

Grumpy: Whoa.

Tentomon: What do you suppose it is?

Grumpy: I don't know, but is this what the inside of a battery looks like?

Wizardmon: No, but this is what's running the factory, the markings are some kind of programming.

Grumpy: Really? Whoever thought of markings programming something?

Wizardmon: It's complicated to explain.

_Grumpy leans against the wall and accidentally wipes off a bit of one of markings. Which turns off the power._

All: Huh?

_The power in the entire factory turns out, the group watching the machinery notices as does the group getting chased by Andromon._

Good Luck: Hey, who turned out the lights?

Champ: Ya got me, sports fan.

Andromon: (Growls)

_The group turns and hears heavy footsteps coming their way._

Champ: What's that?

Cheer: I hope it isn't Andromon.

Good Luck: It maybe a smart idea to keep moving.

Champ: I vote for that.

Good Luck: Or we could stand here 'til Andromon gets us.

Cheer: Let's sneak away.

_Andromon stops as he uses his night vision to find the heroes, he sees them 10 ft. away, sneaking off._

Good Luck: Someone want to explain why we're tip-toeing rather than running for our lives?

Andromon: Intruders sighted, and Andromon doesn't like intruders.

_His right hand twirls fast until it turns into a blade._

Andromon: Lightning Blade! (yells)

_He hurls a buzz-saw shaped electric current at the heroes; they notice and dodge just in time. Meanwhile, Grumpy, Tentomon & Wizardmon figure out what happened to the power._

Tentomon: It looks like the program was deleted. But how do we un-delete it?

Grumpy: (Looks at fingers, sees ink) Whoops, I think some got wiped off when I leaned against the wall.

Tentomon: That explains it. (sarcastically) Smooth move.

Grumpy: I'm sorry, I just…

Wizardmon: It's O.K., Grumpy. It was an accident and it can be easily fixed. I have something… Ah! Here we go!

_He goes through his bag and pulls out a tube of metallic touch-up paint, which he strokes to complete the marking. It turns the power back on!_

Grumpy: That did it!

Tentomon: The power's back.

_Every notices the power turning back on, in the working facility…_

Earth Friendly: They didn't pay their power bills, did they?

Tender Heart: Probably not.

_Also the group getting chased by Andromon! They're chased across a bridge._

All: (Screaming & panting)

Good Luck: This. Is. Not. Good. I. Don't. Like. This. At. All.

Agumon: C'mon, you guys!

Andromon: Lightning Blade! And fire!

_He fires his attack at the heroes._

All: (Scream)

_They dodge by holding onto the railing._

Andromon: Hear me, intruders. Andromon will exact his vengeance.

Champ: Vengeance? We're the ones that jump-started you!

_Back in the factory, the others notice something odd about the work._

Surprise: This is so weird; the factory puts pieces together and then takes them apart again.

Palmon: Huh, you're right, how strange.

_At that time, Grumpy, Wizardmon & Tentomon leave the giant battery._

Grumpy: A giant battery, markings programming a factory, this place is frying my brains.

Tentomon: Like Wizardmon said, it's complicated to explain.

Grumpy: Well, if Bright Heart were here, he'd figure this out in a huff.

Wizardmon: I'm sure he would.

Tentomon: I wonder how the others are doing.

_At that time, Andromon is coming closer to the heroes._

Andromon: Andromon will exact his vengeance!

Champ: Oh yeah? Just try it, ya tin can!

_He leaps onto some controls down below the bridge as Andromon draws closer to the others._

Champ: C'mon!

Agumon: It maybe wise to not taunt the deranged android!

_Champ pulls a lever which makes a hook on a cord move towards Andromon and it attaches onto his back, to which Champ pulls up._

Andromon: (Roars)

_That's when the heroes escape._

Andromon: Ground interrupt, altitude reading abnormal.

_At that time, the others whom were in the factory step out._

Earth Friendly: O.K., now it's getting dull. What are we still doing here anyway?

Tender Heart: To find out what gets built in the factory, so far all it does is put things together and then take them apart.

Funshine: I hope they designed it with a door.

Surprise: There isn't one, it's based on perpetual motion, nothing ever stops or leaves this place.

_At that time, Andromon cuts himself free._

Andromon: Fire! (grunts)

_Also, Grumpy, Tentomon and Wizardmon reunite with the others._

Grumpy: Hey everyone!

Surprise: Grumpy, Tentomon, Wizardmon!

Andromon: Vengeance!

_At that time, Andromon is wandering around looking for the good guys. Also, Champ, Agumon and the others come to the rest._

Champ: Hey sport's fans, listen up!

Share: I don't like his tone.

Cheer: We gotta get out of here, now!

Grumpy: Why? What's the problem?

_That's when Andromon bursts in through the floor._

All: (Scream)

Andromon: Capture intruders, sensing hostility. Bring intruders into firing range.

_He sets his target sensors at the other group._

Share: Uh, Mr. Whatever-your-name-is-mon, are you talking to us?

Andromon: Bring missiles to position.

_From his chest appear two fish-shaped missiles._

Andromon: And fire!

_They fire as the others run but Funshine is frozen with panic.  
_

Funshine: Aah!

Grumpy: Funshine!

Wizardmon: Magical Game!

_He fires blue lightning from his staff which destroys one missile. But another missile fires little bullets at another group of heroes._

All: (Yelping)

But Agumon steps in as another red light appears from the sky, giving him enough power to Digivolve!

Agumon: Agumon, Digivolve to… Greymon!

_He whacks the missile with his tail and destroys it._

Andromon: No one challenges Andromon.

_Wizardmon and Greymon go in to attack but Andromon overpowers them._

Andromon: Impudent weaklings!

_Everyone looks down to the next floor where the 3 Digimon battle._

Tender Heart: Get him, Greymon!

Grumpy: Be careful, Wizardmon! Recycle that hunk of tin!

Andromon: You puny ones dare to challenge me?

Wizardmon: (Struggling to get up) Andromon, I would rather reason than war with you, but I see you suggest otherwise.

Andromon: Lightning Blade! And fire!

_He fires his attack but Wizardmon is able to dodge._

Greymon: Nova Blast!

_He fires a giant fireball but Andromon phases it out, easily._

Wizardmon: Magical Game!

_He fires blue lightning but it's phased out by Andromon._

Good Luck: He's more powerful than any of our Digimon.

Earth Friendly: It's mostly because he's all machine and has Digivolved a step beyond the others.

Champ: Is it possible that he could lose?

_It's then that another beam from the sky appears and gives strength to Tentomon, enough to Digivolve!_

Tentomon: Tentomon, Digivolve to… Kabuterimon!

_Just when Wizardmon & Greymon appear to be defeated, Kabuterimon flies in to join. He tries attacking Andromon but the android dodges. Kabuterimon goes back but Andromon pushes the insect Digimon's head and releases him._

Andromon: Bring missiles to position. And fire!

_He fires his chest missiles and Kabuterimon outruns them._

Grumpy: Doesn't Andromon ever run out of gas?

_As Wizardmon weakly gets back up, he notices Andromon's organic leg acting up with blue circuits flying._

Wizardmon: Kabuterimon! Fire at his right leg, it seems to be his energy source!

All: Whoa!

_They all duck as the missiles explode and Kabuterimon turns around._

Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker!

_He folds his arms to generate a giant electric ball then opens his arms as it flies at Andromon's right leg, then hits it._

Andromon: (Screams)

_That's just the thing to drive the dark thorn from his leg and into the air._

Champ: He stripped a gear.

Grumpy: More like a thorn.

Cheer: That must've hurt, big time.

_The thorn vaporizes as Andromon drops to his knees and his eyes turn normal. Later, everyone's together with Andromon._

Andromon: That dark thorn reprogrammed my circuits; I'm normally a non-violent Digimon.

Tender Heart: Well, you sure could've fooled us.

Cheer: That's for sure. I told you he's a Digimon and not an android.

Andromon: I never intended to hurt anyone.

Champ: Don't give it another thought, we all make mistakes.

Wizardmon: Besides, it was the dark thorn that made you do it, you couldn't help it.

Andromon: I cannot tell you how this place came to be or what it's for, but I can be of some help. The best way to escape is through the underground waterway. The labyrinth begins just beyond this point.

Tender Heart: Thanks for your help Andromon.

Andromon: I hope you succeed in you mission to save us all from the evil taking over the islands and to remember the big guy who turned out to not be so bad.

Wizardmon: There's one thing you can count on, we'll never forget you, Andromon.

_Our heroes begin trekking through the sewers._

Cheer: Am I the only one who finds strolling through the sewers the slightest bit disgusting?

Wizardmon VO: _And so ended another adventure for us. But we still had a long way to go to defeat Sauromon._


End file.
